


Elevator

by aryas_zehral



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator

"Are we stuck?" Emily asked no one in particular as she punched repeatedly at the darkened keypad.

"I'm sure they'll sort it out soon," JJ told her with a smile, leaning against the back wall.

Emily pursed her lip, clearly unhappy and worrying about all the things she should be doing. She sighed.

"You know," JJ said with a playful tone, "We could use this to our advantage."

Emily cocked her head, raising a cool eyebrow. "What are you proposing?"

"Well," JJ said, crossing the narrow space between them, "you've been complaining we never get any alone time."

Emily smiled. "That's true."

"Uh-huh," JJ grinned, closing the remaining gap between them, kissing her.


End file.
